


Искусство запоминания

by 382



Series: Unguibus et rostro [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Гарри Поттер!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Хакс заканчивает магическую школу Хогвартс. И в последнюю весну в старых стенах больше всего он не хочет забывать.





	Искусство запоминания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multifan_XZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifan_XZ/gifts).



> В этой истории описываются события до происходящего в «Капля за каплей». 
> 
> Для справок:  
> Рихард Рети — шахматист конца 19 начала 20 века. Его книга «Новые идеи в шахматах» считается классикой.  
> Цвингер — в средневековом замке территория между внешними и внутренними воротами. Несла дополнительные защитные функции при обороне.  
> Протеевы чары — сложный уровень магии, при которой несколько предметов связываются между собой. Владельцы этих предметов могут обмениваться короткими сообщениями с помощью них: обычно предмет нагревается, привлекая к себе внимание хозяина, и на нем выступают слова сообщения.

_Мы то, что мы помним_

Часы на башне пробили двенадцать ударов, и все вокруг окончательно пришло в движение. На едва просохших за утро дорожках засновали преподаватели и ученики, собирающиеся в Хогсмид, а за окнами, шурша крыльями, полетели нагруженные письмами школьные совы. Казалось все покинули стены замка, чтобы встретить позднюю весну и наконец насладиться теплыми лучами солнца. В воздухе разливался свежий сладкий запах травы и цветов, и сидеть на месте никому не хотелось.

Правда, нашлись трое студентов, которые пока никуда не спешили. Пребыванию на улице они предпочли замок, и, кто где, расположились на своих излюбленных местах в выручай-комнате. Какие только облики не принимала выручай-комната в истории Хогвартса, но сейчас для них она представляла из себя всего лишь по-настоящему уютную гостиную. Хоть выручай-комната и принадлежала самому замку, нынешним хозяином гостиной негласно считался Хакс, семикурсник Рейвенкло. В ней собирались студенты всех факультетов и курсов, кто, разумеется, был посвящен в тайну.

Традиция секретной, скрытой от большинства комнаты оставалась одной из древнейших в школе. О ней не забывали, но замок, живущий своей собственной жизнью, не всегда хотел открывать свои тайны. Бывало, что несколько лет поиски подобных комнат не приносили никаких результатов. Хаксу повезло, он проучился на первом курсе всего лишь два месяца, как случайно наткнулся на никем не занятую комнату, совсем рядом с башней Рейвенкло. История пришлась на праздник Хеллоуин, когда его неудачно разыграла кучка старшеклассников. Сначала Хакс не собирался никому рассказывать о своем открытии и планировал оставить находку только для себя. Но со временем передумал, и гостиная начала заполняться все новыми и новыми лицами.

За дверью, ведущей в выручай-комнату не творилось ничего запрещенного школьными правилами и, тем более, магическими законами. Хакс лично следил за порядком. При всех очевидных преимуществах, ему иногда казалось странным, что гостиная пользовалась таким успехом у тех, кто был посвящен в ее тайну. Ведь даже если говорить о кружках и сообществах, то куда больший интерес должен был вызывать привилегированный клуб профессора Зельеварения, Горация Слагхорна. В Клубе Слагс состоять считалось престижно, но — и Хакс знал это по себе, откровенно скучно. Кроме всего прочего, о Клубе знали не только ученики, преподаватели и школьные призраки. Слава Клуба давно пересекла окрестности Хогвартса и проникла во все уважающие себя семьи. Если подумать, какая радость от того, чтобы состоять в Клубе, о котором знает даже твоя бабушка? Так что вывод напрашивался сам собой: многие хотели не просто собираться в небольшие компании и обсуждать погоду или директивы о толщине котлов, а быть частью тайны, частью какого-то закрытого общества. И Хакс этим воспользовался. Заводил знакомства и предлагал то, чего некоторые так желали. Надо ли говорить, как сильно возрос его авторитет? Никто больше и не думал разыгрывать его.

Сейчас Хакс сидел на софе у высокого окна с пачкой писем, полученных за завтраком и не торопясь вскрывал конверт за конвертом. Он внимательно читал каждое письмо, а затем сортировал, раскладывая по разным стопкам, позже намереваясь написать ответы. Перо и чернила остались в спальне, но это и к лучшему. После недавнего случая пожара, комната с поразительной тщательностью начала избавляться от цельных деревянных предметов, особенно от стола. Стоило лишь представить стол или парту, как тут же появлялись то подставки для зонтов и тростей, то дождевые плащи. Попытки же отлевитировать стол из общей гостиной Рейвенкло или применить чары трансфигурации, тоже успешными назвать не получалось. Достаточно было оставить комнату пустой даже на минуту, как вместо привычной мебели себя являло что-то еще более неожиданное, вроде горшков с цветами. На четвертой подставке и шестом горшке с любистоком все подчинились магии Хогвартса и смирились с тем, что делать записи можно только положив пергамент прямо на колени или на пол. Лучше уж так, чем вообще потерять укромное место.

Хакс против воли погрузился в неприятные воспоминания о пожаре. Тогда участником происшествия стал его близкий друг, Кайло. Обошлось без жертв — ожоги быстро залечили в лазарете, но после выяснения всех обстоятельств Кайло посчитали виновным и перевели в другую школу.

Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Хакс перевел взгляд с писем на присутствовавших. Торнтон, старшекурсник Хаффлпафа, стоял облокотившись о каминную полку и рассматривал зачарованный кем-то желудь. Желудь бесконечно подпрыгивал и вертелся на боку, жонглируя своей шляпкой. Такие фокусы, которые язык едва поворачивался назвать магией, почему-то всегда очаровывали Торнтона. В вечер пожара он не пошел в выручай-комнату и пропустил весь переполох. Один из немногих он не делал гримас, когда в присутствии Хакса речь заходила о пожаре. Простодушный и весьма посредственный маг, он имел талант к рисованию, и страницы школьной газеты «Хогвартс Миррор» пестрили живыми иллюстрациями из-под его пера. 

Торнтон вряд ли бы попал в эту гостиную, если бы не газета. Ничем не выдающегося мальчика Хаксу как раз представил другой старшекурсник и куратор «Хогвартс Миррор». По-гриффиндорски шумный, неусидчивый, Барнс и сейчас нарушал идеальную картину воскресного утра. Судя по тембру голоса и интонациям, он был близок к истерике: траектория перемещений по гостиной могла бы лечь в основу неплохого ребуса для последней станицы в его же собственной газете.

— «Уходит Хогвартс, который мы знали!» Ну? Как вам такое? — Барнс торжественно объявил еще один вариант заголовка для статьи. Они обсуждали газету все утро, и очередное громкое название вызвало лишь новую порцию вздохов и стонов. Обсуждение пока не привело их ни к какому результату, зато порядком утомило. 

— Брось ты уже эту чепуху, — осадил его Хакс не отрываясь от чтения письма. — Это мы уходим, а Хогвартс как раз-таки остается. На века. 

— Тебе лишь бы критиковать! — со свойственной для большинства гриффиндорцев экспрессией Барнс энергично упал в ближайшее кресло. — Хоть один бы дельный совет услышать.

— Я не даю советов, ты ведь знаешь, — пожал плечами Хакс. Он уже решил больше не поддерживать эту тему и не принимать участие в разговоре, но Барнс посмотрел на него с такой мольбой, что пришлось нехотя продолжать.

— Меня мало волнует вся эта суета с окончанием Хогвартса, — объяснил Хакс. — Каждый год будут приходить новые лоботрясы и также полировать знаменитые дубовые скамейки в Большом зале новенькими мантиями. И считать себя при этом уникальными колдунами и ведьмами на протяжении всех семи лет. К концу обучения их эго раздуется настолько, что каждого в этой компании потянет на точно такие же заголовки и реплики в прощальной статье. Поэтому, если хочется поразить преподавателей и запомниться студентам младших курсов, нужно изложить другую точку зрения. Новизна и честность сразят всех наповал, вот увидишь.

— Тебе точно семнадцать? — Торнтон оторвался от созерцания желудя и обратился к нему с недоверием в голосе. — Ты похож на старика Кроули, когда говоришь такие умные вещи.

— Умные? — притворно удивился Барнс и с оживлением стал подначивать. — Скорее скучные! Скучнее и не слышал. 

Хакс хорошо знал озорное выражение на его лице. Провокациями Барнс надеялся расшевелить его и получить пару хороших идей. Незатейливая манипуляция приносила свои плоды, если Хакс, скрывая снисхождение, позволял втянуть себя в игру.

Так что Барнс продолжил:

— Тебе просто нечего вспомнить, вот и все. Или ты прячешь от нас парочку историй, а? Таких, что Торнтон закачается! 

Торнтон благоразумно промолчал, он не был падок на сенсации и к чему такая честь, не понимал. Да и зачарованный желудь как раз исполнял очередной трюк и, постукивая шляпкой, крутился на изгибе подсвечника. Это волновало Тортонаа куда больше. 

— Вам не надоело? — спросил Хакс резко, поскольку подыгрывать сегодня вовсе не хотелось. — При чем здесь мои личные воспоминания? Давайте вернемся к делу. Только если вы планируете проторчать здесь весь день, сочиняя трогательные слова прощания, продолжайте сами. У меня найдутся занятия поважнее, — он указал на несколько стопок писем. — Ко всему прочему, эссе по Зельям тоже само себя не напишет.

— Ну точно, Кроули, — пробормотал Барнс. — Только все мы знаем, куда ты так спешишь каждый раз. Учится здесь Рен или нет, о старых друзьях можно и забыть. Тебя волнует только учеба и Рен! Ничему жизнь не учит.

Общее настроение в гостиной разом изменилось. Несмотря на теплый ветер, врывающийся через открытые ставни, по коже Хакса пробежал мороз. Барнс говорил о дружбе, но сам всегда так и норовил поступить не по-дружески и задеть за живое. Возможно, стоило в очередной раз дать отпор. Но вдруг Хакс ощутил волну равнодушия. Она набежала, как неспокойная вода на берег, но не оставила после себя и следа. Стало все равно, по-настоящему безразлично. Что они думают, что будет с выпуском, что будет с прощальной речью. Все слишком долго притворялись, что это имеет хоть какое-то значение.

Чувствуя на себе взгляды, Хакс молча собрал письма и направился к выходу. Он и так не планировал задерживаться в гостиной надолго. А теперь и не смог бы здесь остаться. 

Если кто-то хотел что-то сказать, то просто не успел. Деликатное покашливание Торнтона, который всегда старался решить разногласия и примирить спорщиков, раскололо собой тишину, но поздно. Дверь с глухим стуком закрылась, гобелен скрыл проход.

Хакс ступил в коридор и осмотрелся. Выручай-комната находилась у лестницы прямо перед поворотом, ведущим к башне Рейвенкло. Здесь почти всегда сновали студенты, старосты, преподаватели, за исключением только дней, в которые проводились матчи по квиддичу, общие дополнительные занятия или походы в Хогсмид. Но даже в самые людные часы магии выручай-комнаты и обычной осторожности хватало, чтобы скрыть вход от ненужных свидетелей. Сейчас же коридор пустовал, даже отдаленных шагов или приглушенных голосов не было слышно.

Снова оказавшись в факультетской башне, Хакс поднялся по винтовой лестнице в общую спальню своего курса. Как он и рассчитывал, ни одной живой души. Только за окном рядом с его кроватью пристроилась крупная ушастая сова, терпеливо ожидавшая появления своего адресата. Завидев Хакса, она тут же ухнула и ударила клювом в стекло. 

На мгновение сердце забилось быстрее. Он поспешил открыть окно и отвязать пергамент от совиной лапы. 

«Уважаемый мистер Хакс, любезно напоминаю Вам об очередной встрече Клуба, которая состоится сегодня в восемь вечера.

Профессор Г. Слагхорн»

— Инсендио, — тихо произнес Хакс, и записка от профессора сгорела в вспышке волшебного огня. У равнодушия появился привкус горечи. Серый пепел осел на пол, сквозняк тут же разметал его по таким же серым каменным плитам. 

Хакс нащупал в кармане мантии зачарованную монету, но она неприятно обожгла руку холодом. 

Идти к Слагхорну на вечер, на такой же вечер, как и десятки других до него, хотелось еще меньше, чем минутами ранее оставаться в гостиной с людьми, считавшими себя его друзьями. В Клубе профессора его ждала бы компания ничем не лучше: все те же лица, натянутые улыбки, чай с бергамотом и пустые разговоры об известных личностях, которых посчастливилось учить Слагхорну. Если повезет — парочка новостей и слухов из Министерства. 

Хакс устало прикрыл глаза. Через месяц школа закончится и начнется другая жизнь. Вечера у Слагхорна уже мало на что способны повлиять. Нужно лишь потерпеть, дождаться выпуска, а там уж он разберется, как и что делать. Вот только сомнения все равно тревожили его. А что, если ничего не получится?

Давно определенное, продуманное в деталях будущее казалось таким знакомым, словно уже пережитым. Почти по всем предметам Хаксу сулили высшие баллы. Однако оценки, это еще не все. Хорошим аттестатом мог похвастаться не каждый, но вот хорошими связями — и то единицы. Людей со связям в его окружении хватало, чтобы рассчитывать на оплачиваемую стажировку в Министерстве сразу после выпуска. С подспорьем из личных качеств и амбиций, он рассчитывал не просто получить место, но получить хорошее место и сразу попасть в Департамент Магического Правопорядка. 

Что могло тревожить в таком будущем? Раньше он не сомневался в своих силах. Не сомневался в том, что начало будет положено легко и просто.

Вот только вместо легкости поджидали назойливые вопросы, которые особенно рьяно атаковали его последние несколько недель. Настроение неумолимо ползло вниз, голова болезненно гудела, от постоянного внутреннего напряжения ночью он не мог спать, а днем ходил, как в полудреме. И смотрел на все, будто со стороны на незнакомые лица и вещи.

Хакс оглядел комнату. Приготовленные еще с утра книги и чистые листы пергамента сейчас выглядели чужими. Как и латунные весы для измерения ингредиентов, связка перьев, чернильница из зеленого стекла, кожаная сумка для учебников. 

Был бы здесь его друг, — его настоящий друг, тот бы все понял, выскажись Хакс вслух. Понял бы и без слов.

Но Кайло рядом не было, а значит оставалось только одно. Взять себя в руки и делать то, что нужно. То, что от него, как от студента, требовалось в первую очередь.

Домашней работы, особенно перед выпускными экзаменами, хватало с лихвой. Каждый преподаватель, позабыв о существовании других предметов, считал именно свою специальность основной. И какие бы экзамены студент не выбрал для сдачи, общие объемы не уменьшились.

Хакс потянулся к учебнику, открыл главу об огнезащитных зельях и приступил к эссе. 

Многие однокурсники и студенты других факультетов мучались с Зельеварением также, как и сам Хакс. Но для того, кому давались и сложные Чары, и Трансфигурация, неудача в Зельях, — всего-то с точностью и вниманием взвесить, порезать, истолочь, добавить, помешать, значила многое. 

Нередко однокурсники собирались в гостиной или библиотеке и вместе делали домашнюю работу. Но Хакс не имел никакого желания обращаться к кому-то из них за услугой. Во всем приходилось разбираться самостоятельно.

Хакс начал второй лист пергамента, когда на пороге спальни появился Терренс, третьекурсник и ловец их квиддичной команды. Судя по виду, тренировка перед последней игрой сезона выжала из него все силы.

— Там тебя у портрета ждут, — сказал он и упал в пыльной форме прямо на кровать.

— Кто ждет?

Терренс неопределенно дернул плечами и заерзал, сопровождая каждое свое движение стоном. Хакс, хоть и не играл сам, знал, какие синяки могут остаться после тренировок даже со своей командой.

Так и не ответив, Терренс окончательно затих и, кажется, мгновенно заснул. 

Хакс не сомневался, ждал его кто-то из «друзей», чтобы поговорить. Говори, не говори, все равно они не поймут, почему сегодня утром он так резко сорвался с места и ушел из гостиной. Для них Кайло Рен оставался и останется неприятной темой, лишним поводом отпустить колкость.

А значит, оставалось закончить эссе и спуститься вниз, прежде чем настанет время идти к Слагхорну. Ведь портить отношения перед самым выпуском чистой воды безумие. Он слишком долго устанавливал определенный порядок вокруг себя и не собирался все так легко разрушить, поддавшись усталости и панике. Все-таки, он привык управлять своей жизнью. 

Определенный порядок существовал во всем. Особенно в учебе. Он никогда не придумывал себе занятий, но в тоже время и не ограничивал себя в получении знаний. Факультет Рейвенкло славился любовью к чтению, и Хакс проводил много времени среди книг. До знакомства с Кайло, книги попадали ему в руки из школьной библиотеки, а позже — из обширной личной библиотекой семьи Рен.

Но даже при всей своей любви к учебе, Хакс находил время и для других занятий. Его серьезность, его легкая скука, как некоторые называли манеру держаться, никогда не вставала между ним и кем-то еще. Хакс тщательно отбирал себе круг знакомых и приятелей. Забыть, что в волшебном мире все строится на семейных связях и на завязанных знакомствах, роскошь, которой он не мог себе позволить. Так что ставки оправдывали чрезмерные усилия в выборе друзей. 

Будучи полукровкой приходилось действовать осторожно. Чистокровные маги, пусть им и было по десять лет, с точностью повторили выражения лиц взрослых, лишь только выяснили подробности происхождения Хакса. И не то, чтобы он собирался всем рассказывать о себе так много, только сев на Хогвартс-экспресс. Но предложенные конфеты болтливости из магазина розыгрышей сделали свое дело. С тех пор Хакс не питал слабости к сладостям, и запомнил, что нет оружия мощнее, чем правда.

Воспоминания о том, как все начиналось в Хогвартсе семь лет назад не имели над ним прежней власти. За эти годы он добился всего, что мог бы дать Хогвартс, и даже больше. Скоро все окончательно забудется. Школа останется позади, с ней и исчезнет то, что успело случиться с ним в вековых стенах. 

Вот только не все воспоминания Хакс хотел отпускать. Он достал из кармана зачарованную монету и провел по ребру кончиком палочки. Буквы заплясали на гладком золоте. 

***

Шестое Рождество в Хогвартсе ничем не отличалось от предыдущих пяти, проведенных Хаксом в замке, и не сулило никаких сюрпризов.

Большинство студентов и преподавателей уже разъехалось по домам, но и тех, кто предпочел встретить праздники в замке нашлось не мало. 

Большой зал как всегда сверкал огнями десятков свечей, парящих в воздухе, отовсюду пахло имбирным печеньем, пирогами с патокой, свежей хвоей. Поленья в камине трещали громче обычного, а из-под ботинок в коридорах раздавался скрип как от только что выпавшего снега.

На каждом столе после ужина появлялись сладости и угощения, которые в обычное время с трудом доставали из Сладкого Королевства. Только приготовленное в стенах Хогвартса оказывалось в разы вкуснее. «Вкусно, как дома» — приговаривали студенты, набирая полные карманы печенья и мягких ирисок. 

То здесь, то там раздавались приглушенные взрывы праздничных хлопушек. Из облака волшебных конфетти выскакивали яблоки в карамели, поющие шляпы и лакричные палочки. Те, кому везло меньше, уходили усыпанными конфетти, с парой декоративных мышей или серых болотных жаб в рукавах и капюшонах мантий.

Каждый находил себе развлечение по вкусу, и жаловаться на скуку не приходилось.

В канун праздника по уже сложившейся традиции Хакс спустился в большой зал с коробкой шахмат и занял место поближе к камину. Все, с кем он мог бы разделить этот вечер уже сходили с поезда в Лондоне и направлялись домой. А вот сам Хакс, без лишних сожалений, собирался попробовать несколько стратегий, о которых прочитал у Рихарда Рети.

Он переставлял фигуры на доске, сверяясь с описанным в книге, когда услышал, что к нему обращаются. 

— Можно сыграть?

Напротив стоял темноволосый мальчик в форме Рейвенкло. Хакс узнал его без труда, хоть и видел в общей гостиной и на квиддичном поле всего несколько раз. Дело в том, что Кайло Рен, студент второго курса, входил в пятерку лучших на их факультете по Зельеварению и играл на позиции Охотника в факультетской команде. За такими вещами Хакс следил. 

— Только если ты умеешь. Я не даю уроков, — выдержав небольшую паузу ответил Хакс. Возиться с теми, кто младше, всегда казалось ему бесполезной тратой времени. Но про Кайло Рена говорили, и то, что достигло ушей Хакса стоило, чтобы присмотреться. 

Кайло не ответил и сел напротив. Взмахом палочки Хакс вернул все фигуры на доску и начал партию.

***

Снег белым покрывалом укрыл Хогвартс и окрестности всего за одну ночь перед Рождеством. Мягкие крупные хлопья падали с самого вечера, и на утро вид из окон изменился до неузнаваемости.

Тренировочные площадки у восточной стены, хижину лесничего, верхушки деревьев — все покрывали мягкие пушистые шапки снега. Белое, затянутое низкими облаками небо сливалось с границами Запретного леса, и казалось весь мир замер, так скрадывал звуки снег.

Сразу после завтрака большой зал опустел, все высыпали во двор. Разумеется, в планах на день теперь значилась масштабная игра в снежки. К концу первого часа снежная крепость, не без помощи магии, выросла до высоты взрослого горного тролля, а защищавшие и атакующие ее студенты промокли до нитки.

Хакс с радостью бы остался в замке, или просто прошелся вдоль покрывшегося ледяной коркой Черного озера. Но, как от старосты, от него требовалось наблюдать за студентами своего факультета. По его же мнению — занятие было ничем иным, как бесполезной тратой времени. Рейвенкло редко когда становился предметом обсуждения на преподавательских собраниях. Сдержанных и знающих себе цену однокурсников чаще втягивали в неприятности студенты других факультетов. Впрочем, за ними ему тоже велели приглядывать: поскольку никто из старост больше не остался на Рождество в Хогвартсе, полномочия Хакса расширились.

Уже порядком продрогший и уставший от снега, он собирался произнести заклинание сигнальных искр. Но тут его внимание привлекла к себе одна компания.

Кайло Рен, тот, с кем он накануне играл в шахматы, сейчас стоял в окружении трех студентов и, судя по позе, собирался уже доставать палочку.

Всех троих Хакс хорошо знал: Нейтана, рыжего, всегда подвижного, загонщика факультетской команды; Честертона, невысокого и круглолицего, всегда имевшего такой вид, будто он только что проснулся; и Линли, молчаливую студентку Слизерина, работавшую с Хаксом в паре на Гербологии.

— Кто тебе сказал, что ты можешь такое говорить нам. Тебе в самом-то магии хватит? Не такая уж у тебя и чистая кровь! — Нейтан сделал шаг к Рену. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, оба были одного роста и оказались нос к носу. 

Хакс тут же взмахнул палочкой, заклинанием заставляя отступить всех друг от друга на пару шагов.

— Нейтан, десять очков с Рейвенкло, — безапелляционно заявил Хакс. Разбираться кто прав, а кто виноват, он не собирался. Честертон было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но его опередили.

— Но ты бы слышал, что нам сказал этот..! — выпалил Нейтан.

— Меня не волнует, — Хакс резко перебил. Он был предвзят и, конечно, погорячился. То, что Кайло Рен имеет какое-то отношение к полукровкам, стало для него открытием. Но слышать оскорбления от своих же однокурсников таким тоном он не собирался в любом случае. — Продолжишь спорить со мной, и об этом узнает директор.

— Профессору Кроули точно нет никакого дела до зазнавшихся детей каких-то сквибов, — спокойно вставила свое слово Линли. — Они заботят исключительно тебя. 

— И все знают, почему! — бойко начал Честертон, но тут же осекся.

— Ты тоже хочешь потерять десять баллов? — спросил Хакс ледяным тоном, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Так на тебя не похоже, делать хуже собственному факультету, — бросила Линли и смерила Кайло презрительным взглядом. — Нашел кого защищать. Или боишься, что он тебя проклянет?

— Десять со Слизерина, Линли!

— Ты не имеешь права снимать баллы с других факультетов, — нахмурившись заявила она.

— В рождественские каникулы — могу, — спокойно возразил ей Хакс. — И предупреждаю в последний раз…

— Молодые люди, позвольте поинтересоваться, что здесь происходит? — задал вопрос проходящий мимо профессор Истории, мистер Бинс. Он редко когда покидал замок, ввиду своего преклонного возраста, но общая суета и уговоры студентов все-таки выманили его наружу.

— Ничего такого, сэр, что нельзя было бы решить несколькими снятыми балами, — бесстрастно отозвался Хакс. Он повернулся так, чтобы показать значок старосты на его мантии, и, кажется, это сработало. Пожилой профессор сощурился и понимающе закивал. 

— Сегодня Рождество. Не стоит ссориться, особенно по пустякам, — добавил он с улыбкой и пошел в сторону замка.

Хакс почувствовал на себе недовольные и тяжелые взгляды, но не счел нужным обернуться. Он мысленно сосчитал до трех и послал в воздух залп красных искр, давая всем сигнал возвращаться в замок.

Студенты, с ног до головы в снегу, замерзшие, но довольные, вереницей потянулись в сторону ворот. Кто-то окликнул Кайло, но он остался стоять в стороне. На мгновение Хакс допустил, что не проронивший ни слова и никак не проявившей себя в неприятной сцене Кайло ждет, чтобы объясниться или поблагодарить. 

Но вместо этого, когда они поравнялись, Кайло как ни в чем ни бывало задал один единственный вопрос:

— Как насчет партии в шахматы?

***

До обеда оставался еще час и Хакс предложил для начала вернуться в башню, чтобы хоть немного просохнуть и переодеться.

В башне Рейвенкло в каждой спальне располагалось по четыре человека. Чемодан с инициалами студента оказывался у нужной кровати в первый же вечер в Хогвартсе, и, по сложившейся традиции, никто никогда не менялся ни комнатами, ни соседями. 

Спальня, в которой жил во время учебы Хакс находилась на втором ярусе башне. Спальня Кайло — на последнем, шестом. Им обоим потребовалось время, чтобы переодеться в сухую теплую одежду и снова спуститься в общую гостиную. Хакс захватил с собой шахматы, а Кайло бумажный сверток, судя по всему — что-то из рождественских подарков.

— Я не хотел бы оставаться здесь, — сказал Кайло. — Пока большой зал готовят к обеду, может, поиграем в библиотеке? Там сейчас никого нет.

— У меня есть идея получше. Пойдем. 

***

Надо было сильно сосредоточиться и представить именно то, что ты хочешь увидеть, и еще сильнее этого захотеть. Только тогда выручай комната открывалась. Хакс прикрыл глаза и настроился на шахматную партию. Не прошло и минуты, как за гобеленом исчезла стена и появилась тяжелая деревянная дверь. Он, отодвинул в сторону гобелен и пропустил Кайло вперед.

Выручай-комната не подвела. К уже привычному камину, софе у высокого окна и дивану добавились даже на вид удобные кресла и небольшой, как раз под размер шахматной доски стол между ними. 

Хакс взмахнул волшебной палочкой и шахматы сами заняли свои места на доске. Вчера он уже убедился, что Кайло не только умел играть. Шахматы он любил и разбирался в них по-настоящему. «Ранняя работа Грегоровича? До того, как он не начал изготавливать волшебные палочки?» — спросил Кайло, рассматривая слегка потертую, покрытую узорами из вай папоротника ладью. Такая осведомленность приятно удивила. Хотя Хакс не раз говорил себе, что удивляться ничему, если дело касалось волшебников из древних семей. Прочитавший десятки книг по истории магического сообщества, он все равно часто оказывался куда менее осведомленным, чем даже самые маленькие из волшебников. Хотя бы потому, что большинство из них магия окружала с самого рождения. 

Если Кайло и правда полукровка, или кто-то из его родственников сквиб, как сказал Нейтан, то интересно, кому из родителей он обязан такими знаниями? До этого момента Хакс мог поспорить, что Кайло Рен принадлежит семье чистокровных волшебников, несмотря на то, что семья Рен упоминалась только вскольз в справочкике по родословным. Но спрашивать об этом сейчас, когда по сути из доказательств только брошенные с обидой горькие слова другого студента, он считал бестактным.

Только они сели, Кайло достал из кармана мантии сверток и заглянул внутрь него.

— Чем перебьешь себе аппетит? Лакричная палочка или имбирный пряник?

— Что угодно, только не лакрица, — Хакс поморщился. Он не был любителем сладкого, но лакрицу и вовсе не переносил на дух. Тяжелый медицинский вкус солодки напоминал ему полное чужих болезней детство. — Надеюсь, ты не против, если я заберу пряник.

— Если бы ты выбрал лакрицу, все равно пришлось бы брать пряник, — заявил Кайло и с удовольствием откусил верхушку у лакричной палочки.

Хакс пожал плечами, сдержав справедливый вопрос, зачем тогда предлагать? 

Пряник оказался самым обычным. Такие продают по всему Соединенному королевству в канун Рождества, как в магических, так и в немагических лавках сладостей. Домашнего тепла и уж тем более какой-то особенной магии в них не чувствовалось. 

— Так что ты им сказал? — поинтересовался Хакс, как только с угощением было покончено. Воспользовавшись новой паузой, которую вызвал вопрос, он сделал первый ход.

— Ты спрашиваешь, чтобы рассказать директору, или потому что хочешь знать сам? — вопросом на вопрос отозвался Кайло.

— Разве это не очевидно? Мне любопытно, что спровоцировало Нейтана бросаться такими словами, в правдивости которых, кстати, я сомневаюсь.

Хакс мельком взглянул на доску. Кайло ответил пешкой на с5. Что ж, дебют открыл сицилианскую защиту. Их ждала интересная партия.

— Я всего лишь сказал, что если они не читали «Путеводитель по практическим проклятиям» Корнелиуса Агриппы, то уровень их магии так и остается чуть выше, чем у обычных сквибов. А что до их оскорблений — того, что не все члены моей семьи ходили в магическую школу оказывается достаточным для подобных фраз. 

Хакс на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Серьезное лицо Кайло и сказанное вызвало в нем совсем неожиданную реакцию. Захотелось засмеяться в голос. Конечно, отсутствие магического образование не делало одних магов хуже других и смех рвался наружу вовсе не по этой причине. А вот предпочитать дружбе книги и за меру всего брать знания — как это похоже на их факультет! И в тоже время, как это не похоже на второкурсника в Хогвартсе, увлекаться столь темными вещами. Желание смеяться исчезло.

— Кайло, читая такие книги, не боишься, что тебя исключат? Если я не ошибаюсь, труды Агриппы стоят в запретной секции, — сказал Хакс с небрежностью в голосе, чтобы не напомнить ему кого-то из преподавателей. 

Кайло замолчал, словно задумался над заданным вопросом. Он склонился над доской, оставаясь на самом краю кресла. Темные волосы, с золотыми бликами от огня в камине, упали волной на его бледное лицо. Кайло казался старше своих лет, Хакс никогда бы не сказал, что мальчику, сидящему напротив него всего тринадцать. Словно вторя его мыслям, Кайло ответил со всей серьезностью:

— В школе жизнь не начинается и не заканчивается. Нужно использовать время с пользой. Если я могу изучить больше, чем дают преподаватели здесь и сейчас, так почему бы не попробовать? — Кайло поднял к нему взгляд и улыбнулся. — Разве ты не согласен? — спросил он и перевел пешку на поле d6. Блестящий ответ на только что разыгранный Хаксом агрессивный ход конем. Теперь осталось только как можно скорее сделать рокировку. 

— С аргументом в пользу знаний сложно спорить, — Хакс улыбнулся в ответ. Если в следующий ход Кайло закончит пешечную цепочку вариантом Дракона, то, скорей всего, выиграет. 

— Вот видишь. Почему-то я так и знал, что ты меня поймешь, — ответил Кайло и поставил пешку, как и ожидалось, на g6. А через четыре хода объявил Хаксу шах и мат.

 

***

Сказать, что Хакс разгадал Кайло в тот вечер, значило бы сильно преувеличить. Осознание, что за человек перед ним, наступало постепенно. Шаг за шагом он узнавал и запоминал о нем одну мелочь за другой. Из мелочей складывались фрагменты покрупнее, но никогда не целая картина. Только ощущения, только смутно уловимый, готовый поменяться в каждую минуту образ. Возраст возрастном, но это движение чувствовалось во всем, что Кайло делал, что говорил, особенно в том, как колдовал. Магия лилась из него совсем не так, как из прочих студентов. Хакс не раз замечал, когда они оставались в выручай-комнате попрактиковаться в сложных заклинаниях, что волшебство выходит из Кайло, как кровь выходит из раны: горячими мощными толчками. Темными и густыми. 

Хакс хотел бы изучить Кайло, как изучал увесистые тома по теории и практике зельеварения в библиотеке. Свести по рецепту один ингредиент с другим и получить результат. Но стоило только успокоиться, что он узнал достаточно, как приходилось начинать сначала.

Конечно, какие-то вещи не нуждались ни в каком изучении или анализе. Например, Хакс всегда знал, что Кайло отлично летал и играл в квиддич, и что в следующем году его сделают капитаном команды Рейвенкло. Хакс быстро запомнил, что кроме Зельеварения, Кайло также хорош в Трансфигурации и в целительных Чарах. Вот только круг друзей Кайло, даже при всех этих качествах и талантах, не был обширным, а отношение преподавателей — особенным. Хакс с удивлением обнаружил, что Кайло и сам предпочитал оставаться в стороне от других студентов. Как выяснилось, его не принимали, потому что в большинстве случаев попросту опасались.

— Некоторые знают о тебе слишком много? — как-то поинтересовался Хакс. Это был канун Белтэйна. Кайло зажег несколько пурпурных огоньков прямо на своей ладони во время ужина и невозмутимо смотрел, как горит, но не сгорает, собственная рука. Двое первокурсников испуганно вскрикнули и пересели на скамье подальше. — Потому что у меня пока ничто не отбило желание с тобой общаться. Даже майские костры, которые ты предпочитаешь устраивать прямо на себе.

— Разве хоть кто-то знает друг о друге в достаточной мере? — со вздохом заметил Кайло, не сводя глаз с огня. — Даже маги боятся того, чего не понимают или не знают. 

— Особенно маги, — заметил Хакс. 

Кайло еще несколько раз позволил огонькам сбежать вдоль его пальцев к запястью и обратно. 

— Если говорить о тебе, так ты в отличие от некоторых умеешь пользоваться воображением правильно, — добавил Кайло и протянул ему руку. — Попробуй, жечь не будет.

Огонек коснулся кончиков пальцев, переметнувшись на руки Хакса. Он вздрогнул, но только от неожиданности. Пламя стекало по коже и, как и говорил Кайло, не обжигало. Мысленно Хакс представил, как эта волна мягко поднимается выше, к плечам и шее. 

Испуганные голоса все нарастали, пока он наслаждался живым теплом, прошедшим по всему телу, и не менее теплым взглядом Кайло в ответ.

 

***

— Пэдди Барнс приглашает к себе на две недели в начале лета, — Хакс опустился на траву рядом, убирая с лица Кайло книгу. — Могу взять с собой кого захочу. 

— Пэдди Барнс, куратор «Хогвартс Миррор»? — переспросил тот, щурясь на солнце. 

— Именно он. Но кто такой Пэдди не так уж и важно. Его отец главный редактор «Еженедельного пророка», и приглашение в этот дом точно не стоит пропускать.

— Хорошая перспектива для тебя? — нарочито равнодушно спросил Кайло.

— И для тебя. Сказал же, что приглашение не на одного. 

— Хорошо, но мне придется спросить у родителей, — тихо отозвался Кайло. Всегда бледное лицо на мгновение порозовело.

Хакс улыбнулся и перевернул книгу к себе обложкой.

— «Зельеварение: от теории к практике»? — он прочитал заголовок вслух. — Мне казалось, что тебе вообще не нужны учебники по этому предмету.

— Не нужны, правда, — Кайло пожал плечами. — Эту книгу я освоил еще прошлым летом. 

— Тогда можно только позавидовать, что учебники по Зельям ты используешь как подушку, — пробормотал Хакс, листая тонкие пожелтевшие страницы. Здесь оказались собраны почти все основные рецепты зелий с подробными объяснениями каждого шага: от того, как держать нож, до того, в какой фазе должна находиться луна, если в составе зелья есть пыльца мирабилиса.

Кайло покачал головой и объяснил: 

— Я взял ее для тебя, из личной библиотеки. Случайно попалась на глаза, когда я приезжал домой в пасхальные каникулы. Ты ведь не будешь спорить, что тебе нужна помощь? 

Уголок губ Хакса дернулся на слово «помощь», но он вовремя остановился от резкого «нет». Пожалуй, Кайло был единственным, кому он собирался разрешить помочь себе. 

— Ты очень внимателен, спасибо, — Хакс кивнул и закрыл книгу. — Тогда возьму ее на лето. Подождешь до начала нового семестра, или прислать с совой?

— Я так понимаю, что мы увидимся раньше сентября. Если не успеешь прочитать до встречи у Барнса, отдашь, когда приедешь.

Если бы вокруг не стояла полуденная тишина, Хакс бы решил, что ему послышалось.

— Приеду, куда? — спросил Хакс, ловя его взгляд. Смущение на лице выделялось порозовевшими скулами. Сегодня, как оказалось, Кайло получалось смутить без усилий.

— Ко мне. К нам в дом, в гости, — продолжил он. — Я уже предупредил родственников, они не против, даже если ты приедешь на неделю, скажем, в середине августа. Что думаешь?

Вокруг стало еще тише, пока Хакс смотрел на взволнованного друга и старался запомнить этот момент во всех мелочах.

— Конечно, да, Кайло, ты мог и не спрашивать.  
***

— И ты решил, что Кайло Рен это лучший вариант, который стоит притащить в мой дом? Хакс, ты здоров? — сказал Барнс громким возмущенным шепотом.

Совершенно бесцеремонным образом, только Хакс и Кайло появились из камина, Банс схватил Хакса за рукав и оттащил в дальний угол комнаты. Как тут же выяснилось, чтобы мгновенно испортить радость от встречи.

— Аналогичный вопрос, Барнс, здоров ли ты? — Хакс с трудом сдерживал раздражение в голосе. — Во-первых, ты сказал, что…

— Да, что ты можешь взять с собой кого угодно, но кто же знал, что это будет Кайло Рен?

— А что с ним не так, Барнс? Или что с тобой, что ему здесь нельзя быть?

— С такой семьей, как у него, я бы несколько раз подумал, стоит ли с ним хотя бы разговаривать. Ты что, совсем про него ничего не знаешь? 

— Я знаю достаточно, чтобы посчитать тебя немного сумасшедшим в своем страхе перед ним, — ответил Хакс, пытаясь скрыть замешательство. В очередной раз он задумался, знает ли Кайло по-настоящему, если вокруг него все больше говорят о семье Рен, как о чем-то плохом или стыдном. 

— Барнс, — поздоровался Кайло, подходя к ним и прерывая тем самым неприятный разговор. Хакс надеялся, что он ничего не слышал. Но по глазам понял, что ошибся: Кайло слышал каждое слово. 

— Так любезно с твоей стороны позвать друзей к себе на этот уикенд, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил он. — Ты ведь знаешь, что завтра Лита?

Барнс, и без того всегда немного суетливый, переступил с ноги на ноги и спрятал руки в карманы домашнего пиджака. 

— Лита? — переспросил он, переводя беспокойный взгляд с Кайло на Хакса и обратно.

— Летнее солнцестояния, — пояснил Хакс. 

— Мы ведь пойдем жечь костры и искать цветок папоротника? — невинно спросил Кайло, чем вызвал настоящий ужас в глазах Барнса.

— Боюсь, родители не разрешат… Но ты, ты можешь делать, что хочешь. Только не в доме, — попросил Барнс. 

На его лице отразилось облегчение, потому что послушался очередной шорох в камине, предвещавший появление новых гостей. 

Кайло посмотрел на Барнса с мрачным удовольствием. Хакс же считал, что Барнса, конечно, поставили на место, только ценой новой порции страха.

— Нет, я не думаю, что наговорил лишнего, — словно вторя его мыслям произнес Кайло. — Он крайне наивен, если думает, что сможет диктовать тебе, что хорошо, а что — нет.

Хакс не нашелся с ответом. Справиться с Барсом, дело не такое уж и сложное. Но побыть на месте того, чьи интересы так ревностно оберегают оказалось неожиданно приятно. Осадок остался лишь от очередных намеков в адрес семьи Рен. Что ж, несколько прямых вопросов прольют свет на недомолвки, осталось только подобрать подходящий момент.

 

Родители Барнса, такие же шумные и суетливые люди, как и их сын, встретили тепло всех без исключения. Кайло тоже получил от них рукопожатие, но Хакс заметил, что губы у миссис Барнс в этот момент поджались. Она поинтересовалась здоровьем матери и делами семьи в общем, и, получив вежливый ответ без каких-то подробностей переключила свое внимание на других гостей, собравшихся в малой гостиной их дома. 

Почти все приглашенные оказались хорошо знакомы Хаксу по клубу Слагус.. Не из Хогвартса здесь были только троюродные кузины Барнса, обучавшиеся в другой магической школе, в Америке. Дебора и Сирша прибыли погостить на каникулы и впервые оказались так далеко от дома. Он собирался пообщаться с ними сразу после того, как закончилось обсуждение последней статьи в «Еженедельном пророке» мистера Барнса. Министерство уже давно пыталось вмешаться в образовательную систему, но безуспешно. Однако рассмотрение директивы о наказании за использования магии несовершеннолетними волшебниками веса Министерству явно прибавило. Теперь все маги Соединенного королевство разделились на два противоборствующие лагеря: одни считали, что «давно уже пора», а другие, по большей части — юные волшебники, не достигшие семнадцати лет, открыто возмущались и обещали бойкотировать нынешнего министра на следующих выборах.

Разговоры о политике не вызывали интерес у сестер Барнс, и, окончательно замкнувшись в чужом обществе, они обе держались скромно, в стороне. Так что разговорить их Хаксу не удалось и историй о незнакомой школе магии на чужом материке никто так и не дождался. Он подметил, что с остальными Барнсами общим у Деборы и Сирши было разве что ирландское происхождение и веснушки на носу и щеках.

Когда время подошло к одиннадцати и домашние эльфы появились, чтобы проводить гостей до их комнат, Кайло как раз закончил свой рассказ про праздник летнего солнцестояния. Но несмотря на всю его увлеченность, никто из слушателей не загорелся желанием идти ночью целую милю до леса. Кайло не выглядел расстроенным, и в итоге искать цветок папоротника они собрались вдвоем. Самый старший эльф, Хоган, заворчал, когда они набросили дорожные мантии и попросили отпереть дверь:

— Это, конечно, не дело Хогана, сэр, но ночью в лесу всегда неспокойно. Но Хоган предупредил, а решать уж Вам, сэр, и Вам, — он посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на второго, покачивая головой. — Дело Хогана — предупредить!

— И не рассказать своим хозяевам лишнего, ведь так? — попросил Хакс, проверяя волшебную палочку.

— Хоган нем как могила, сэр, — подтвердил эльф без особого удовольствия и выпустил их в теплую летнюю ночь.

 

— Только не говори, что тоже считаешь эту затею безумной, — сказал Кайло, подсвечивая широкую и ровную тропинку заклинанием Люмос. 

— Не скажу, хотя и согласен с тем, что это не самая блистательная альтернатива сну в удобной кровати. Ты дома также бродишь ночью по лесам один? — спросил Хакс, оглядываясь по сторонам. Дом остался позади, как и ограда сада. Впереди начинались густые заросли из дикорастущих кустарников и разнообразных пород деревьев.

— Нокс, — прошептал Кайло без предупреждения и свет погас. Хакс замер в темноте, не зная, куда теперь нужно двигаться и что делать. Голос Кайло прозвучал совсем рядом. — Во-первых, сейчас я не один, а с тобой, во-вторых, дома мы празднуем летнее солнцестояние всей семьей. Если ты думал, что только я поддерживаю древние кельтские обычаи, то ты, к сожалению, ошибся. То, что какие-то волшебники не чтят свои корни — это их личное дело.

Хакс кивнул, невольно соглашаясь. Ведь он один из тех, кто, пусть и в силу обстоятельств, не отвечает традициям, а собственной истории почти не знает. Смущение словно отключило способность думать, и Хакс не учел, что в темноте Кайло вряд ли увидит выражение немого согласия. Но понял это лишь минутой спустя, когда возвращаться к теме не хотелось. 

— Кайло, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — начал Хакс, и вздрогнул, потому что ощутил прикосновение к своему локтю.

— Не бойся, это я, — с улыбкой в голосе сказал Кайло. — Глаза сейчас привыкнут, а пока просто ступай осторожно. — И, мягко сжав руку, он повел Хакса за собой.

— Поговорить о чем? — продолжил он. — И почему именно сейчас?

— Я вообще не собирался ничего расспрашивать, хотя еще с первой встречи не мог понять некоторые вещи, — ответил Хакс. Он уже свыкся с темнотой, тем более, из-за облаков вышла луна, и лес наполнился серебряной дымкой. Теперь силуэты деревьев чернели по бокам от тропинки и сходились далеко впереди, словно дорога рано или поздно собиралась завести путников в непроходимую чащу. 

— Странно, что ты ждал так долго. — Кайло не казался удивленным или рассерженным. Появилась догадка, что он сам ждал возможности поговорить. — Ты ведь мог спросить все, что захочешь в любой момент. Про мою семью, про то, почему меня так опасаются, почему холодно встречают. Откуда все эти разговоры. 

Хакс не считал, что нужно что-то отвечать. Он шел вперед, ожидая, пока Кайло продолжит.

— Помнишь, как меня назвали под Рождество? Полукровкой, ребенком сквиба?

— Мы только познакомились, — подтвердил Хакс. — Я тогда удивился, потому что видел фамилию Рен в сборнике древнейших семей магической Британии. Думал, ты чистокровный. 

— Я действительно из чистокровной семьи. Но только некоторые считают, что даже внутри таких семей одни волшебники лучше других. Или хуже.

Кайло замолчал и замедлил шаг, вглядываясь вперед. 

— Ты не против сойти с тропинки?

Хакс переборол желание пошутить в ответ о том, что у него нет выбора, и просто последовал за Кайло. С другой стороны, размышлял он дальше, говорить так, в шутку или всерьез, не следовало. Кайло всегда давал ему возможность выбирать. И то, что Хакс сейчас пробирался через заросли дикой ежевики где-то за милю от поместья Барнсов в лесах Восточного Йоркшира, принадлежало всецело его собственной воле и желанию.

Разговор угас, пока они расчищали себе путь магией в особо густых зарослях колючей ежевики. Хакс шел рядом, сосредоточенно выполняя заклинания, но не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как поскорее выбраться и чтобы Кайло продолжил свой рассказ.

Казалось, что заросли никогда не кончатся, как вдруг они вышли на поляну. Ровная, поросшая невысокой травой и цветами мирабилиса поляна идеально подходила, чтобы зажечь костер. 

Кайло быстро рассказал, какой хворост нужно собрать, а сам пошел за недостающими травами. Как Хакс выяснил чуть позже, в карманах его дорожной мантии оказались приготовленные заранее мешочки с сушеными травами, которые по традиции, они бросят в разгорающийся костер в определенный час.

— Тебе и поэтому так легко дается учеба? — спросил Хакс, когда Кайло разжег собранный им хворост, бросил в нее несколько пряно пахнущих пучков разнотравья и пригласил сесть рядом. От земли шло приятное тепло, даже несмотря на то, что солнце скрылось за горизонтом несколько часов назад. — Потому что ты следуешь древним традициям?

— Ты говоришь о Зельеварении, Гепербологии и Чарах? — уточнил Кайло. — Не буду спорить, что увлекаюсь как и древней историей, так и природой. Эти знания высоко уважают мои предки, считая что именно из нее волшебники должны черпать свою силу. Взять даже волшебную палочку. Она такая же часть природы, как ты и я, живая материя. По палочке можно многое сказать о ее владельце. Вот взять к примеру твою.

— Вишня и перо феникса, — назвал материалы Хакс, поднимая палочку выше. На мгновение показалось, что Кайло возьмет ее в свои руки, но он только смотрел, не трогая.

— Вишня… — повторил он и нахмурился, словно вспоминая когда-то прочитанное. — Мощная, для исключительного ума, для волшебника с самообладанием. Говорят, что те, у кого в палочке перо феникса, сами похожи на птицу-феникс. Их почти невозможно завоевать или расположить к себе, но если удасться, то это навсегда. — Кайло чуть помолчал и несколько раз кивнул, словно своим собственным мыслям, а потом добавил: — Да, отличная палочка.

Хакс ощутил прилив гордости, хотя, по сути, в чем же личная заслуга, что такая палочка выбрала его? Но именно об этом Кайло и говорил, о прямой связи природы волшебства и природы как таковой. Разделять их, означало не понимать самой сути магии. 

— А твоя палочка из чего?

— Английский дуб и сердечная жила дракона, — Кайло достал палочку из рукава и вытянул ее перед собой. — Дуб называют Королем Леса от зимнего солнцестояния до летнего, ты знал об этом? Тем, кого выбрал дуб, обычно легко удается исцеляющая магия, и разные виды трансфигурации. Такие палочки могут даже изменять погоду, с ними легче создавать иллюзии или пользоваться легилименцией.

— А драконья жила? — спросил Хакс с любопытством. 

Поколебавшись, Кайло все же ответил. 

— Драконов всегда связывают с темной магией. Так что владелец палочки получает неплохое покровительство от самой природы для изучения этой стороны волшебства. 

— И это тебе подходит? — Хакс помрачнел. 

— Да. Отчего ты так смотришь на меня? Вот так сразу, осуждаешь? 

— Темная магия опасна. 

— Любое волшебство может быть опасным. Все зависит от того, в чьих руках палочка. 

— История показывает, что обычно все дело как раз в самой магии. — ответил Хакс, не веря, что ведет такой разговор с третьекусником. — Ты ведь придерживаешься традиций и знаешь историю. У магии есть две стороны, и различия их категоричны.

— У магии множество сторон, и ни одна из них не изучена до конца, — возразил Кайло. — То, что многие называют темной магией, куда ближе к природе, чем половина рассказанного нам в школе. Нам от природы дана великая сила, а мы себя так слепо ограничиваем!

Немного помолчав, он добавил, уже спокойнее. 

— Хакс, я правда хочу, чтобы ты понял и все решил для себя. 

Порыв ветра снова нагнал облака. Серебристый диск луны скрылся в дымке, погружая фигуры и лес в тень. Только начавший разгораться костер потух, оставляя после себя терпкий тяжелый запах трав в воздухе. Все снова стихло, окутанное темнотой. 

За мгновение до этого Хакс успел заметить выражение лица Кайло. Успел перехватить взволнованный взгляд, со смесью надежды и страха. Чего на самом деле он боялся? Возможно, наученный предыдущими попытками рассказать о своих убеждениях, теперь вновь опасался осуждения, за которым, по его логике, могла последовать очередная изоляция.

Семья Рен с таким подходом к магии, и к темной в магии в особенности, могла принести Хаксу много бед. Дурная репутация, разговоры за спиной, намеки. Любой слух мог нанести урон будущему, по кирпичику выстраемому им уже сейчас, когда до выпуска оставался целый год. 

И в то же время, Хакс чувствовал себя в безопасности. Справится со слухами можно, главное помнить о своих преимуществах и сильных сторонах. И Кайло как раз предлагал ему чуть больше, а именно другую точку зрения, новые знания и открыто говорил о неизученном. 

«Маги боятся неизвестности».

И все маги, которые сталкивались с Кайло, с подростком, разжигающий безобидный огонь прямо в руках в честь древних праздников, испытывали именно такой страх, с привкусом неизвестности и тайны. 

Хакс мог легко оказаться среди тех, других, если хотя бы не попробует. Вдруг Кайло прав, и совсем рядом есть куда больше знаний, силы и магии как таковой. 

«У магии есть множество сторон». Зато сам Кайло, как оказалось, предлагал только две.

И, не отводя взгляда, ждал решения. 

Что ж, свернул ли Хакс не туда, пока знают только в отделе Тайн. Тем более, уверенности, что до его судьбы там есть хоть какое-то дело нет. 

— Если я откажусь узнать что-то новое, значит я шесть лет учился не на том факультете, — наконец ответил Хакс. 

Кайло с облегчением вздохнул. Он в напряжении ждал ответ, и теперь плечи заметно расслабились, а руки спокойно легли на колени. Только взгляд остался таким же испытующим. На какое-то время показалось, что услышанных слов все же недостаточно. Что он спросит, только ли в знаниях дело. 

Но Кайло не проронил ни слова, лишь взмахнул палочкой в сторону костра и снова разжег сухой хворост. В воздухе разлились горькие и пряные ароматы.

Где-то в чаще запели ночные птицы. Весь лес наполнился звуками, шорохами. Любое дуновение ветра приводило в движении ветви деревьев, тревожило траву. 

Когда луна вышла из-за облаков в следующий раз, на поляне уже никого не было. Хакс и Кайло мягко ступали по влажному мху в тишине, давно свернув со всех тропинок. Никто из них не нарушил молчание, оставляя недосказанное, словно дым от костра в воздухе.

***

Лето, самая беззаботная пора, подходило к концу. Дни шли на убыль, ночи становились длиннее и темнее. В полночные часы на усыпанном звездами небе можно было разглядеть Южную Корону. Утро же наступало тихо, едва заметно без птичьих трелей.

Хакс получил сову с официальным приглашением от матери Кайло, как и ожидал, в середине августа. Жара и духота еще не ушли из города, так что оказаться на природе и провести остаток лета среди отцветающих лугов и садов было отличной возможностью. Тем более, если загородный дом шел дополнением к компании друга.

Уже на следующий день после письма за Хаксом явился невысокий, с проседью в волосах мужчина. Он не представился и говорил только с хозяйкой дома, а после, даже не посмотрев на Хакса, надвинул капюшон мантии по самые глаза и жестом пригласил следовать за собой.

Пока они шли к разрешенному для трансгрессии месту, Хакс строил догадки. Каковы шансы, что это — отец Кайло? Безоговорочного сходства он не заметил, но черты лица показались знакомыми. Подтвердить свое предположение никак не удавалось: разговор не складывался, и все попытки завязать беседу ни к чему не привели. 

Хакс поймал себя на мысли, что Кайло упоминал своих родителей, но ничего толком не рассказывал о них. Ни имен, ни возраста, ни рода занятий — ничего из этого. В справочнике по магическим семьям содержалась лишь общая информация и инициалы. Оставалось надеяться, что личная встреча даст ему все недостающие сведения. 

После трансгрессии слегка шатало, но это не помешало оценить представшую перед взглядом картину. Внушительных размеров замок, — настоящая средневековая крепость виднелась на холме впереди. В первую очередь Хакс заметил дозорные башни. Они возвышались по углам неприступных стен, выложенные из хорошо обтесанных, гладких камней. Сразу захотелось забраться на одну из них и осмотреться: должно быть, вид оттуда открывался живописный. Горы, озера, леса — здесь хватило бы красот природы на любого, даже самого пристрастного человека. 

Подъем проходил в тишине и, предоставленный сам себе, Хакс с интересом осматривался по сторонам. 

Пейзаж порадовал глаз, хотя и не удивил новизной. Все здесь напоминало о Хогвартсе, и силуэт горных хребтов, и блестящая гладь озера, и высокая свежая трава. Забавно будет, если вдруг окажется, что замок семьи Рен расположился где-то в высокогорье Шотландии. 

 

Стоило им только ступить за ворота внешней стены, как тут же появился Кайло. В непривычной одежде, — короткой мантии по колено, высоких охотничьих сапогах, он снова показался незнакомым. Зато улыбка принадлежала все тому же человеку, которого Хакс знал и надеялся в скором времени узнать ближе. 

— Не хочется вместо приветствия сразу засыпать тебя вопросами, еще и такими бестактными, но что за странный человек? — Хакс повернулся к тому месту, где только что стоял его провожатый. Тот трансгрессировал, даже не дождавшись благодарности.

— Тебе он тоже таким показался? — серьезно спросил Кайло, понизив голос до шепота. — Хорошо, что ты приехал. Теперь, даже если мне не поверят, мы сможем разобраться во всем вместе!

Хакс уже открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать о странном путешествии в молчании, как Кайло рассмеялся и сам себя выдал. 

— Неужели тебя так легко провести? Это всего лишь мой дядя. Если ты считаешь, что он странный, то что же думаешь обо мне? 

— Ты оставляешь куда более приятное впечатление, поверь, — недовольно пробормотал Хакс. — Даже когда молчишь, или, что еще хуже, так шутишь.

Кайло, словно не замечая сердитый тон, спокойно продолжил: 

— Он гостит здесь каждое лето и занимается со мной чарами посложнее, чем дают в школе. Так что я вдвойне рад твоему приезду. Наконец меня оставят в покое. 

Кайло жестом пригласил следовать за собой. Через еще одни ворота слева, не такие массивные и широкие, как первые, они попали на просторный, с хорошо расчищенной землей двор. Несколько сломанных метел лежало в стороне, еще пару прислонили к пузатым бочкам. У самой дальней стены, рядом незапертой дверью, их, казалось, просто свалили в кучу, без разбора.

— Зачем вам столько метел? — не удержался от очередного вопроса Хакс. 

— Это отца. 

— И что он с ними делает?

— Собирает, скупает, иногда испытывает, но, главное, продает и перепродает. 

Прозвучало то ли с раздражением, то ли с досадой. Вывод напрашивался один: по поводу занятий отца восторга он не испытывал. 

Хакс решил пока закончить с расспросами, и Кайло повел их дальше через двор. Теперь они попали в двухэтажную постройку через дверь, у которой грудой лежали сломанные метлы. Постройка выполняла функцию мастерской. Здесь хватало как и мусора, — обрывки бечевки, охапки прутьев, так и вполне приличных заготовок, не говоря уже о целых связках новых метел. 

Хакс не считал себя экспертом в том, что связано с полетами, хотя сам летал сносно, да и квиддич стороной не обходил. Но даже его ненатрерованный взгляд заметил, какие разномастные у моделей прутья и черенки. Тренировочные, гоночные, для дальних полетов, — метлы на любой запрос. Интересно, есть ли связь между этим и тем, что Кайло так хорошо летает?

Из мастерской вела узкая лестница куда-то наверх и вбок. Хакс едва понял, где находится: после яркого дневного света темные, без единого окна лестничные пролеты ослепили его и лишили способности ориентироваться. 

Совсем недавно такая же темнота окружала их с Кайло в лесу. Тогда ему предложили руку, сейчас прозвучало заклинание Люмос, освещая уходящую вверх крутую лестницу. Хакс почти не удивился, что со стороны постройка выглядела совсем небольшой, а на самом деле скрывала в себе лестницу в пару десятков ступеней. Все-таки, здесь живут волшебники, а заклинание расширения не так уж и трудно поддерживать.

— Всего два пролета и мы выйдем в галерею, — прокомментировал их подъем Кайло. — Жду не дождусь, когда смогу пользоваться трансгрессией. У тебя когда экзамен? 

— Я еще даже обучения не проходил, — ответил Хакс, — к ним допускают только после семнадцати. 

— Вдруг тебе разрешили раньше.

— За какие такие заслуги? 

— У тебя найдется немало, — рассмеялся Кайло. Он толкнул тяжелую дубовую дверь, перед которой они остановились, и пропустил Хакса вперед.

Пришлось зажмуриться, таким ярким снова показался дневной свет. Щурясь и прикрывая глаза от солнца, Хакс начал осматриваться по сторонам. Отсюда открывался вид на всю территорию: длинная галерея, куда они вышли, тянулась вдоль внутренних стен. С нее хорошо просматривались внешние ворота, цвингер, двор перед мастерской, сама мастерская, боком прижавшаяся к внутренней стене и многие другие части замка, где Хакс еще не побывал. 

— Моя комната в западной башне, — Кайло указал наискосок вправо. — Ты останешься в основной части замка, над кухней.

— Боюсь, мне карта понадобится, чтобы найти дорогу туда и обратно, — с досадой пожаловался Хакс.

— Один день, и привыкнешь, — снисходительно заметил Кайло. — Здесь нет комнат и тайных ходов, готовых запереть тебя на века. Хотя, кто знает… 

— Не будь это ты, я бы запустил за такие слова каким-нибудь сглазом, — мрачно заметил Хакс. 

— Хорошо, что есть исключения, — просто ответил Кайло и поманил за собой. — Пойдем уже. Я слишком долго ждал твой приезд, чтобы вот так тратить время.

***

Время текло непрерывным потоком. Как песочные часы, которые постоянно вращают, чтобы песок не заканчивался. Каждое утро появлялось ощущение, что это утро вчерашнего дня, который предстоит прожить снова. Хакс находил это ощущение приятным и хотел продлить каждую минуту.

Занятий находилось множество. Прогулки к озеру, партии в шахматы, полеты вокруг замка, чтение занимали их на целый день. Несколько раз они забирались на верхнюю площадку западной башни. И, лежа перед закатом на остывающем от жаркого солнца камне, говорили обо всем, что только приходило в голову. 

Другие обитатели замка не докучали им. Поначалу Хаксу даже показалось, что кроме них и нескольких домовых эльфом здесь никто не живет. Даже матери Кайло, Лее, его представили только на третий вечер. 

 

В гостиной, куда их проводили, после жаркой улицы воздух показался особенно прохладным. Солнце находилось с другой стороны и здесь, в полумраке, лета словно и не было.

Лея ждала их в кресле у окна, закутанная в светлую мантию. Она встала, приветствуя гостей, а после сразу приказала подать чай.

Сперва она показалась Хаксу совершенно обычной. Невысокого роста, с аккуратными чертами лица, с выразительными карими глазами на по-женским маленьком лице. Разве что взгляд говорил о какой-то отрешенности: она смотрела словно сквозь тебя, куда-то поверх плеча и вдаль. Лея задала несколько вопросов о семье Хакса, будто не слышала о нем ничего ранее, еще парой вопросов затронула успехи в учебе, интересы и планы на будущее. То, что Хакс собирался работать в Министерстве оставило ее равнодушной, а вот рассказ о том, как они с Кайло провели время в гостях у Барнса понравилось куда больше.

— Хорошо, что в школе с моим сыном учится кто-то, кто может разделить его интересы, — с мягкой улыбкой подытожила Лея их встречу. Хакс не успел допить чашку чая, а Кайло к своей даже не притронулся, когда стало понятно, что их не задерживают.

 

***

Камешек, поддерживаемый магией, отскакивал от водной глади уже в одиннадцатый раз. Теперь его блестящий черный бок почти не удавалось рассмотреть вдалеке. Круги расходились по глади озера, рябь от первых ударов уже коснулась кромки берега. Хакс снова взмахнул волшебной палочкой, продлевая действие заклинания, и камешек подскочил еще раз, блеснув на солнце высоко над водой. 

— Кайло, может, это и не тот вопрос, который стоит задавать, но я не увидел в замке твоего отца.

— Его здесь и нет.

— А я был бы не против с ним познакомиться.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. — Кайло помолчал. — Он вряд ли произвел бы на тебя впечатление. Посредственный маг, плохой собеседник. Не учился в школе, так что уровень его магии все равно, что у сквиба. Отсюда и большинство слухов, как ты понимаешь. Занимается своим метлами с утра до ночи. Так что, думаю, без знакомства с ним ты ничего не потеряешь. 

— Если так, то твоя семья и вполовину не такая странная, как про нее говорят, — пожал плечами Хакс. Он убрал палочку в сторону, закатал штанины и опустил босые ступни в приятную прохладу еще непрогревшейся за утро воды. 

— Как я и говорил. Люди боятся того, чего не знают. А там, где им не хватает знаний, начинается фантазия...

— И, тем не менее, ты тоже открыто не занимаешься той магией, о которой говорил, — осторожно заметил Хакс. Он провел достаточно времени в их семейной библиотеке, чтобы найти огромное количество занимательной литературы, дрейфующей на грани разрешенного по меркам Министерства к чтению. Но Кайло ни разу не применил подобную магию, не заговорил о темных материях сам. Мысль, что все сказанное раньше только наполовину правда, была невыносима. Кайло не стал бы придумывать. Так в чем же дело?

— Когда-то будет положено начало и практике, — упрямо ответил Кайло. — Как будто ты сам сильно расстроен, что я пока занимаюсь только теорией.

— Нет, речь не об этом, — перебил Хакс, — а о том, что откуда тогда взялось такое отношение к твоей семье и тебе? 

Возможно, и эта мысль мелькнула так неожиданно, что Хакса бросило в жар, Кайло сам распустил все эти слухи по каким-то своим, скрытым причинам. 

— Ты, конечно, знаком с «Историей всех магических семей Британии», — начал Кайло, — но вряд ли читал аналогичную книгу про магов из Европы, Америки и прочих стран. Я просто дам тебе нужный том, и ты сам все узнаешь. Если можешь, не задавай вопросы, пока не прочитаешь.

Хакс кивнул, наблюдая за Кайло. Тот помрачнел, по лицу пробежала тень, хотя на небе не было ни облачка. Между ними повисло напряжение, словно тишина вокруг стала осязаемая и зазвенела, как натянутая струна. 

— Что ты делаешь? — Хакс резко выдернул ноги из воды — вокруг щиколоток уже намерз лед.

— Просто вдруг подумал, что если… — он замолчал, достал палочку и начертил в воздухе несколько символов. Когда они растворились в воздухе, от ледяной корки не осталось и следа. — Извини, я просто задумался.

— Подумай лучше о чем-то хорошем, — попытался перевести тему Хакс.

— Завтра ты уезжаешь, — буркнул Кайло в ответ. — Откуда вообще брать приятные мысли?

— О, может ты еще напомнишь мне, что это мои последние школьные каникулы? И что через неделю начнется новый семестр. Правда, в Хогвартсе мы будем видеться каждый день, так что здесь как раз «плюс».

— У тебя ведь выпускной год. Уверен, что найдешь время? 

— Можешь не сомневаться. Один мой друг как-то сказал, что в школе жизнь не начинается и не заканчивается. Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? 

Судя по теплой улыбке, которую Хакс получил в ответ, Кайло оттаял окончательно. И такой его образ, с блуждающей на губах улыбкой, с отступающей тревогой во взгляде, глубоко врезался в память Хакса. 

Остаток дня они провели, как и все предыдущие, в беззаботном полубезделье, наслаждаясь последними днями каникул. 

Утром Хакс нашел на столе в своей комнате увесистый том из серии «Истории магических семей Северной Европы» с несколькими закладками. 

***

— Думаешь, завтра вы нас побьете? Если да, то у Рейвенкло точно появятся шансы выиграть кубок по квиддичу в этом году! — частил Барнс, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы Гриффиндорцы продули первый раз за столько лет…

— С таким капитаном, как Рен? Шансы нулевые! — влез Нейтан.

— Ты дождешься, что я придумаю тебе отработку, — со злостью бросил Хакс, которому весь вечер не давали и слова сказать. — Мы вполне можем выиграть, Барнс, а Нейтан просто с ума сходит от того, что его выставили из команды. 

— Этот Кайло Рен развалил команду, — продолжил жаловаться Нейтан, уже бывший загонщик команды по квиддичу.

— Кайло устроил честные отборочные. Кто же знал, что ты едва биту в руках сможешь держать, когда тобой командует третьекурсник? — холодно заметил Хакс. 

Все засмеялись. От унижения Нейтан весь побагровел. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы судя по всему выдать очередную порцию колкостей, как дверь в выручай-комнату открылась и порог переступил Кайло. Все смешки и голоса разом стихли. 

— Хакс, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Они вышли в коридор, оставив остальных перешептываться.

— Что-то случилось? 

— Нет. Просто знал, что ничего хорошего сегодня ты там не услышишь, — спокойно ответил Кайло. — Завтра первая игра в сезоне для Рейвенкло со мной в лице капитана, думаешь, я не догадываюсь, сколько оскорблений найдется у каждого, кто не попал в команду или кого я заменил?

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебе и без этого капитанства неплохо жилось бы. И стоило начинать? — со вздохом спросил Хакс. — Пройдемся вокруг озера?

— В такой поздний час?

— Так ведь ты пойдешь со старостой, — Хакс не без гордости указал на свой значок. — Должна же быть какая-то награда за все эти полуночные патрули по коридорам.

— Не хочу привлекать к себе еще больше внимания, — Кайло покачал головой. — Я лучше высплюсь перед игрой.

Прозвучало как-то совсем неуверенно. Уже не первую неделю Кайло не выглядел выспавшимся, хотя уходил в свою спальню раньше обычного. Хакс поймал его взгляд и пристально посмотрел в глаза: волнение, смешанное с усталостью. 

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, ты отлично играешь. — Хакс поднял руку и сжал плечо Кайло. — Я в тебя верю. 

***

Кайло не сомневался, что игра пройдет отлично. Он вложил в команду и в тренировки столько сил, что было бы странно проиграть в самом начале сезона. Кубок не имел для него такого значения, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Решение добиться успеха не только через чужой страх пришло неожиданно, но вместе с тем и так естественно. Хакс натолкнул его на эту мысль случайно, когда Кайло меньше всего ожидал.

К концу подходила вторая учебная неделя, когда Хакс, как и в этот вечер позвал его пройтись у озера. Он как раз закончил «Историю магических семей…» и хотел поговорить. 

Сердце гулко билось, казалось, прямо о ребра. Как бы Кайло себя не уговаривал, что готов к любым словам, ответа он боялся. И не знал, что будет делать, если тот, узнав большую часть правды, отвернется от него.

Сейчас воспоминания о том моменте смазались в одно тревожное ожидание, а после — в огромное облегчение, которое горячей волной затопило Кайло изнутри. 

«Стоит ли взваливать на себя ответственность за чужие решения? Ты — не он. И не станешь им, только если сам того не захочешь, Кайло. Ты можешь заслужить внимание и своими собственными поступками», — так сказал тогда Хакс, выбив привычную почву у него из-под ног. Как ново оказалось знать, что кому-то и правда не важно, что или кто у Кайло в прошлом. 

***

— Мы докажем, что ты играл нечестно!

Кайло обернулся на голос, с удивлением разглядывая незваных гостей. Он узнал студентку Слизерина, кажется, ее звали Линли, узнал, конечно, Нейтана и еще десяток студентов с других факультетов. Заспанные, в пижамах, они переводили тревожные взгляды с Кайло на своего заводилу, растрепанного и крайне рассерженного Нейтана. 

— Это всего лишь квиддич. Что ты собрался доказывать? Да и зачем собрал зрителей?

— Ты кого угодно заговоришь. Думал, я не вижу, как ты колдуешь на поле? — не унимался Нейтан. — Да все знают, что тебе и палочка то толком не нужна. Прямо как кое-кому из твоих предков, верно? Достаточно было косо посмотреть на него…

— Хочешь проверить, Нейтан? Хочешь проверить, а? Если я косо на тебя посмотрю, хватит ли тебе воздуха в легких продолжать свои обвинения?

Все притихли, а кто-то даже шагнул назад.

Кайло, вопреки своим собственным словам, отвернулся. Он смотрел на пламя в камине, играющее на сухих поленьях и пытался успокоить поднимающуюся внутри себя волну гнева. Ведь все начиналось хорошо. Матч они выиграли с приличным и честным счетом 320:190. Часть команда собиралась отмечать, но Кайло, дождавшись отбоя, проскользнул в выручай-комнату. Уже не первую ночь несколько часов сна уходило на практику одного заклинания и сегодня у него появился шанс все закончить.

Кайло осваивал Протеевы чары. Целью было заколдовать две монетки, и если все получится правильно, подарить одну Хаксу, а вторую оставить себе. Так они смогли бы общаться, даже когда большое количество домашней работы или несовпадение в расписании мешало встретиться. 

Кайло приходил сюда уже в пятый раз, но только сегодня оказался замеченным. 

Он только сейчас понял, что по-прежнему сжимает в руке палочку, а на столе, рядом с несколькими испорченными монетами — одни погнулись, другие почернели, третьи вообще расплавились, — лежит книга из домашней библиотеке, которой здесь быть не должно. Если Нейтан выхватит ее, что будет лучше — сжечь книгу прямо у него в руках или оглушить наглеца?

Пока Кайло почти бездумно скользил взглядом по предметам на столе, Нейтан поднабрался смелости. 

— Ты, Кайло, можешь только исподтишка колдовать, не то, что… 

Нейтан не договорил. Огонь, словно расплавленное золото, волной выплеснулся из-за каминной решетки, хаотично цепляя языками пламени и стол, и занавески, и одежду. Все бросились в разные стороны, у выхода из выручай-комнаты началась возня и крики. Кайло тоже опалило жаром, но он успел взмахнуть палочкой и создать щит.

Дым заполнил собой небольшое помещение быстрее, чем кто-то успел что-то предпринять. Кайло, сделав резкий вдох и почти задохнувшись едким дымом, провалился в темноту.

***

Из окон башни Хакс наблюдал, как несколько фигур удалялись от ворот Хогвартса к дальним границам, оставляя цепочку следов на свежевыпавшем снегу. Издалека уже не получалось толком ничего разглядеть, но силуэт Кайло, казалось, Хакс мог бы узнать и с большего расстояния. Рядом с ним шел невысокий мужчина, закутанный в мантию по самые глаза. Дядя прибыл забрать Кайло из Хогвартса как только бумаги об отчислении заверил директор, а в совете попечителей поставили последнюю подпись.  
Последствия той ночи решили еще до рассвета. От ожогов не осталось и следа, а выручай-комната сама потушила пожар изрядно затопив все вокруг водой. Начало капать даже в кабинет Истории этажом ниже, что привело профессора Бинса в такое сильное замешательство, что ему понадобилась помощь в лазарете.

Тем не менее, разъяренные родители, ведь как же — студент напал на студента! Да еще и какой студент! — не могли не принять соответствующих мер. История пошла до Министерства, и уже к концу следующей недели, после ряда разбирательств, свидетельств и, конечно, лжесвидетельств, было принято решение об отчислении Кайло Рена из школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

К огорчению многих, Кайло не собирался скрываться в родовом замке и оставаться недоучкой. 

Школа Дурмстранг незамедлительно прислала ему приглашение которое, после некоторой войны дома, приняли ответной совой.

Обо всем этом он сообщил первым же письмом, которое отправил после возвращения домой:

«...Родители никогда не хотели, чтобы я учился в Дурмстранге. Почти все мои предки заканчивали именно эту школу, но, как ты знаешь, ее учебная программа существенно отличается от Хогвартса. Чтобы ты понял, труды Агриппы не просто не стоят в запретной секции. Их выдают на руки студентам первых курсов. Это не нравится моей матери и дяди в особенности. Но Ильверморни не согласились меня принять, а на другие, Бобатон или Кастелобрушу, я и сам не собираюсь тратить время. 

До конца учебного года мне придется остаться в замке. Кто-то из Министерства будет появляться здесь раз в неделю, пока я не уеду в Дурмстранг в конце августа. Надеюсь, эти визиты хоть как-то развеют ожидание.

PS: к письму прикладываю зачарованную монету. С Протеевыми чарами ты бы справился быстрее и лучше, но мне хотелось сделать все самому. Как монеткой пользоваться, уверен, знаешь. Если, конечно, захочешь.

Всегда остаюсь твоим другом,  
Кайло Рен» 

***

Последний экзамен остался позади. Завтра утром в большом зале директор Кроули соберет всех студентов и объявит результаты промежуточных и выпускных экзаменов, объявит победителей кубка школы и кубка квиддича. Все, кроме семикурсников, пожелают друг другу хороших каникул и разъедутся, кто куда. 

Хакс успешно сдал трансгрессию, не сомневался, что получил высший балл по всем предметам, возможно даже по зельеварению. Оценки уже не казались такими важными. Чувство приближающейся свободы кружило голову.

Хакс закрыл крышку чемодана, оставив только дорожную мантию на завтра. 

Он отошел к окну, осматривая непривычно пустую комнату, в которой провел столько времени. Взгляд блуждал по каменному полу, по серебристым кисточкам пологов над кроватями, по углам, затянутым паутиной у самого потолка. 

Отвернувшись к окну, Хакс запустил руки в карманы пижамных брюк, привычно ища монетку. Металл мгновенно вспыхнул жаром, заставляя тут же отдернуть руку. Он кое-как изловчился, вынул ее и положил на ладонь.. По гладкому ребру заплясали буквы, складываясь в слова:

«Жду тебя завтра после полудня»

***

— Как ты думаешь, мой перевод… он на что-то повлияет? Ты так и не ответил в письме, — спросил Кайло. Он опустил руку за борт лодки и погрузил пальцы в прохладную воду. 

Как его и пригласили, Хакс прибыл после полудня. Бледный после одиночной трансгрессии, он чувствовал себя уставшим и скованным. Но после чашки крепкого чая постепенно начал приходить в себя. Кайло наблюдал за каждым его движением и жестом, словно старался получить ответ на какой-то вопрос. На какой теперь было понятно. 

— Даже если бы тебя не перевели, мы все равно бы стали видеться реже. Я ведь теперь буду работать в Министерстве, — ответил Хакс. Он постучал по борту лодки волшебной палочкой и она мягко развернулась, беря курс обратно к берегу. — Но я буду рад, если каникулы у тебя в замке станут традицией. Дай подумать… Летние, рождественские, пасхальные. Не так уж и мало, верно?

Кайло кивнул, отводя глаза в сторону. 

— Или можно воспользоваться каминной сетью.

— В Дурмстранге ее нет, — мрачно перебил Кайло. — Судя по рассказам, там настоящая крепость, а не школа.

— Тебя разве этим удивить? — Хакс улыбнулся, кивая в сторону замка. — Ты привыкнешь ко всему. Заведешь себе новых друзей… Будешь заниматься темной магией за завтраком, обедом и ужином!

Они оба засмеялись. Хакс прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо солнцу. Он перегнулся через борт, повторяя жест Кайло. От пальцев в воде расходилась рябь, тревожа водяные цветы и мелких насекомых. В прохладной воде его запястья коснулись теплые пальцы, скользнув в ладонь. Хакс сжал руку Кайло в ответ. 

— Значит, мы все еще друзья? — немного погодя спросил Кайло. 

— Будь ты и вся твоя семья хоть трижды выпускниками Дурмстранга… — начал Хакс и покачал головой. — Нет, моей фантазии даже не хватает придумать что-то такое, от чего я бы тут же забыл о нашем знакомстве. Так что не знаю, что и думать.

— Один мой друг, — начал Кайло с улыбкой, — посоветовал мне как-то думать о хорошем. Не знаешь, кто это был?

Хакс вернул улыбку и поймал его взгляд. Недавние события казались такими далекими, будто все произошло не с ними. Будто не было пожара, отчисления, а до этого — чужих насмешек. Хакс умел выбирать не только людей, но и и воспоминания, которые теперь яркими вспышками проносились в памяти, оставляя после себя приятное тепло. 

— И все-таки, я хотел бы услышать от тебя прямо. Даже несмотря все на препятствия — мы все еще друзья? — продолжил Кайло. Во взгляде знакомых глаз снова поселилась тревога.

— Знаешь, — сказал Хакс, задумавшись, — искусству запоминания подвластно стирать любые границы. Так что, если будешь помнить, — события, слова, образы, все, что захочешь сохранить, то ты никогда ничего не потеряешь и никогда ни с кем не расстанешься. Такой ответ тебе подойдет?


End file.
